116 Going On 16
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Two brave Gryffindors, a mission in Nurmengard, and one tragically funny potion mix-up...must one say more. AD/GG (Non-canon)


A/N Ok VERY non-canon. Complete work of art ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Harry stormed ahead towards Dumbledore's office. This would certainly be an unexpected surprise. He glanced back, and caught Gellert spinning in circles as he attempted to walk and study the paintings in the hallway at the same time. Many of the occupants particularly those of the female persuasion were blowing back kisses and openly flirting with the new arrival. Sighing Harry slowed his gait to allow the other youth time to catch-up with him.

"Keep up will you!" He threw over his shoulder and proceeded to speed up. The fair-haired youth lengthened his gait and unhurriedly strode up to walk beside him. Damn those long legs.

"Ok now when we get there, you wait outside until I call you in. Let me do all the talking, got it?"

Gellert nodded, then hesitated as if struck by a complex thought that confused him beyond reason.

"What?" Harry snapped, uncharacteristically edgy around the other man. 'Well he was a dark wizard' he reminded himself, 'you have the right to be jumpy. Hell you have the right to turn and run in the opposite direction, if you so please. But you won't, because you're Harry Potter, the-boy-who-was-born-to-be-stupid.'

"I'm just curious what he looks like now. It's been an awful long time since I last saw my Albus," Gellert mused aloud, a far away look glazing his azure eyes.

Harry blanched.

"He is not _your_ Albus! He's the schools Albus, and for your information I have no qualms about rushing you over to the ministry and never letting you see him again."

"You wouldn't do that," the blonde snickered.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" the impertinent boy tyrant, growled.

"I can help you win this war and you know it Mister Potter. So make haste and take me to '_my_' Albus. Chop-chop!"

Harry recited a free-verse consisting entirely of expletives, Successfully inducing tears of mirth in the blonde.

"Seriously Potter, stop! You're killing me here."

"If only…" Harry scathed as they reached the formidable guardian of Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pop" he all but screamed at the stone beast.

"Patients man-child" the gargoyle drawled shooting Potter an unimpressed look.

Harry didn't wait for all the stairs to appear, pulling himself up the first step and all but sprinting up the staircase.

"Professor! Professor!"

"Harry my boy, how nice to see you. Lemon dro…"

"No time! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"Albus?" The voice petrified the old headmaster seconds before a dirty blonde head popped into view.

"No," Albus gasped. Falling heavily against his desk, he was quickly assisted by Harry back into his chair. Gellert jumped at the opportunity to aid his best friend and lover but Potter spat at him to stay where he was."

"He's old! You want to give him a heart attack?"

"What?" highly offended, Gellert pulled a face and glared at the mousy brat, "of course not!"

"Then stay there, let him catch his breath or his sanity whichever one made a break for it first at the sight of you."

"I must say I am offended…"

"Good."

"Gentlemen…explain…please," panted Dumbledore between labored breaths for air.

"Ok" started Potter, "so I went to Germany like you asked, and took Snape's potion to Nurmengard. He told me to give it to him on a full moon, on Friday the 13th of October. His power and knowledge of horcruxs would then transfer to me and the rest is history. Or would be, with me defeating Voldemort and all that. Unfortunately the Order forbade me from going alone, idiotically suggesting I take a student since none of them could get off work so short notice. Ron and Hermione were of course otherwise preoccupied planning their wedding and completely ignoring the issue at hand, namely end of the world, as we know it; and Luna ran of into hiding with her father earlier that week. That left me with very few trusted friends, and against my better judgment I picked Neville. Being a Gryffindor I figured why wouldn't he be an asset? Of course Long-bottom attracts bad luck, like I do near death experiences. Our hotel, and the only one for miles, got double booked; and we ended up sleeping, in a tiny room, in a single bed, on the middle floor of an ancient tavern, stuck tragically between the pub below and the brothel above."

"Oh that must have traumatized your virgin ears. Tell me Potter did it turn you off women for good, hearing them faking it for hours on end?"

"Gellert...", Albus found himself admonishing good-humouredly before he caught himself. The old headmaster ducked his head and Potter shot a glare at the young blonde.

"Shut. Up."

"Oh very eloquent, but please continue."

Sighing heavily to control his temper Potter proceeded to do just that. "So we crawl out of bed bright and early and the tavern owner is passed out at the bar. People littered most of the floor and there wasn't a decent cup of tea to be found in all of fucking Nurmen."

"Language", Albus protested weakly.

"I'm sorry Professor but it's Merlin's honest truth! So we got out of town and made our way to the prison and of course everyone kneels over at the sight of Harry Potter so at least we had no trouble getting in. Once there we stupefy this" he gestured rudely at Grindelwald "menace and Neville attempts to force-feed him the potion. Halfway through doing so I remembered that Snape gave me a letter to take with me just before we left. I managed to locate it in my back pocket and read its content.

_Make sure he takes the potion in direct moonlight_

It said, I scream for Neville to get back but it's too late and already there's this light and next thing we know the whole cell is burning like the mother of all _lumos,_ and then nothing. Darkness and silence. Suddenly we get our sight back and theirs this boy…"

"Hey I'm not a boy, you're a boy."

"No I'm older then you so you're the boy!"

"You're a boy."

"Y..."

"Ok Harry, I think I see your situation quite clearly now, thank you," interrupted the old wizard offering his young prodigy a kind smile. Having composed himself somewhat during the course of that rather amusing story, Albus removed his spectacles and rubber the bridge of his nose a couple of time, finally focusing once more on the young blonde pacing his office like he owned the place.

"It's been a long time Gellert."

"Yes, yes it has. You certainly look different, never expected you to look like this when you're one-hundred-and-sixteen."

"Not that you gave it much thought I'd imagine."

"Oh you'd be surprised."

"Would I?" Albus found himself unable to resist bantering with his one and only love, "and what else might surprise me dear Gellert?"

Grindelwald blushed, momentarily pausing his pacing.

"Nothing. You don't play fair! Locking me up in a cell in the middle of frigid Germany, never even coming to visit," he pouted, aiming to make the other man squirm with guilt, induced by his skillful manipulations. If some genuine hurt seeped through, so much the better for the overall result; not like Dumbledore will ever know his true feelings.

It appeared to be going splendidly, what with Albus's characteristic twinkle dying down to glassy dullness. Clearing his throat to hide his smile, Gellert was set to continue his punishment had he not been interrupted by the-bitch-who-lived-to-make-his-life-hell.

"Oh I wouldn't take him too seriously Professor. After all he was just professing to me before, what a strong possession he has of "his" Albus; all the way to your office in fact. Isn't that right Blondie?"

"Die. Potter!"

"See that doesn't really work without a wand. Why don't you just draw your wand out and…oh wait I forgot. You don't have one," he smirked.

"Don't Harry. It's not worth his temper, trust me."

"And you're such an excellent judge of my temper?" scathed the ex-dark lord.

"After being with you as long as I have, I would say I'm an excellent judge of your temper," Albus spoke with conviction.

"Whatever. The point is I'm young and you're old. No offence but old geezer's do nothing for me. De-age this instant or I'm so moving on. Maybe I'll check out the current Malfoy's, they tend to have a looker in every bunch."

Albus gapped in open-mouthed horror.

"You wouldn't!" he chocked out, mind already filling with images of Gellert taking Draco in every possible way.

"Oi hands of Draco, he's my property!" exclaimed Harry, finally catching on.

"Since when?"

"Since he owes me a life debt."

"_Pfft _knew you were a pouf Potter," smirked the ex-con.

"And you're not?" growled Harry, annoyance skyrocketing.

"Ok I'll do it!" proclaimed the emotionally drained headmaster, "I'll take the de-ageing potion you used on Gellert."

"And help us win the war," Harry supplied hopefully.

"Yes…yes.." Albus waved dismissively "and help you win this war."

"Oh good," the raven pretended to wipe sweat off his brow with one overly dramatic arm gesture. Gellert rolled his eyes. "I was so worried you'll go and die on us half way through, _phew_ what a relief!"

"Ok so give him the potion Potter."

"I can't the conditions have to be the same. Friday the 13th and a full moon. Your gonna have to wait a while."

"Not necessarily, call Severus for me Harry. I would like to speak with him about possibilities concerning the replication of this potions malfunction."

"On my way," and aiming one final scowl of _doom _at the nonchalant blonde he swept from the room.

As soon as the stomping of feet vanished into silence, Gellert shot a mischievous look at his long time counter-part.

"I know, that you know, that I know you could have easily floo-called your potions master," he sing-sang, skipping forward towards the desk.

"Of course I just wanted Harry to get some fresh air and maybe clear his head a bit, what with your astounding ability to bringing out the worst in that charming boy."

"Charming huh?" Gellert pretended to study a knick-knack on Dumbledore's writing table, before causally tossing the little gold box in the air. He sat himself against the opposite end of the desk, catching it easily in the palm of his other hand. Stretching his arm as if in offering towards the bespectacled man, he let the rest of his body leisurely follow until the tips of their noses almost kissed. "I can be that."

"Gellert," smirked Dumbledore, closing the distance, "I can't wait to be 16 again."

* * *

A/N Ok I know 16 sounds a little young for what they have in mind ;) but I looked it up and Dumbledore was one year older then Grindelwald but died one year earlier. In this story the potion takes of 100 years, so when Albus takes his he will be 16, same age as Gellert.

P.S Let me know if you want to see more of these guys getting up to mischief ;) by leaving a review :)

WOH


End file.
